Customers purchase casualty insurance policies to insulate themselves from various risks posed to their property. For example, a homeowner may purchase a homeowners insurance policy or a driver may purchase an automobile insurance policy. Various “loss events” can result in damage to this property which can lead to customers filing insurance claims for the damage to collect any monies owed according to the casualty insurance policy. For example, loss events can result from hurricanes, earthquakes, severe storms, tornados, hailstorms, wildfires, and other causes.
In certain cases, it may prove difficult to accurately gauge or determine an amount of damage to a property that results from a loss event. For example, if a hail storm causes roof damage to a home, the homeowner may not be able to easily determine that damage has actually occurred. Further, if the homeowner believes that there is damage to the roof, the homeowner may require an agent, adjuster, or building inspector to determine an extent or scope of the damage.
Accordingly, there is an opportunity for systems and methods to effectively and efficiently detect when damage has occurred to a structure and estimate an amount of the resulting damage.